


I'm Not Passive, But Agressive; Take Note, It's Not Impressive

by lexterminate



Series: Love Never Wanted Me, But I Took It Anyway [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Slayer Trash, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I promise there will be real smut later, Implied Smut, also just randomly inserting 100 characters into the buffyverse is super fun, behind the mcdonalds, gratuitous trash, in a different fic finn was a kitten, let's just beat up everyone, spike and faith should get together more often, that's so off topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith goes to see Spike for some good old fashioned revenge for hurting Murphy, and then ends up at McDonalds. Back in Faith's apartment, Murphy finds a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Passive, But Agressive; Take Note, It's Not Impressive

It wasn’t often that Faith paid a visit to Spike’s crypt. She never really had to, now that the bleach blonde vampire officially qualified as one of the good guys, or so she had thought until she had found Murphy in a heap by the dumpster. 

She let herself in through the door of the mausoleum; the invite-only rule didn’t apply to slayers entering the homes of vampires. It was almost morning, so Spike was, she turned to look around the room, passed out drunk on the floor. This was too easy. 

The dark-haired slayer landed a solid kick to the vampire’s abdomen, and he let out a deep groan, a little too out of it to fight back just yet. _Where was the fun in that?_ Faith picked up the dead weight by his neck and slammed him against the stone wall, his head crashing against it with a loud thud. That did it. 

“You know, love, that’s really not how you should wake someone up,” he said arrogantly, wrapping a hand around her wrist and prying her hand off his throat.  

She was just able to knee him in the groin and pull away. “Leaving people beaten and half-dead by a dumpster isn’t something you should do either,” Faith replied with a similar air of snottiness. 

“You know that’s not fair,” Spike told her, throwing a punch that missed by a couple inches as Faith side-stepped it. “He provoked me.” 

“So what you’re saying is he’s as big an ass as you are, and you beat him up for it?” She asked, wacking him in the back of the head for good measure. “I know you know better than that, Spike. Just because you _can_ beat someone up, doesn’t mean you _should_.” 

“So what’s this supposed to be then?” Spike glared, rubbing at the spot where she hit him. 

“Retribution. Revenge. Call it whatever you want,” Faith smirked at him and punched him once in the jaw. “You really messed him up. You know, he doesn’t have the healing ability we do, he’ll be recovering for weeks. No amount of comments about your stupid hair is worth that.”

“What’s done is done, pet,” Spike said, crossing his arms and readjusting his jaw, mumbling to himself, “My hair’s not stupid."

“Maybe, but you’re going to apologize,” she told him and he stared at her, head tilted slightly. 

“You’ve got to be joking,” he retorted, his hand curling into a fist as if he wanted to throw another punch, but he knew better than that. 

“I think you’ve known me long enough to know I don’t joke,” Faith said. 

“Well, does he have to apologize too?” Spike asked. 

“Get over yourself, blondie. He’s suffered enough, I think,” she shook her head and landed one last punch directly into his nose. “That was for breaking his nose, and for the record, your hair is stupid.” 

The slayer left Spike to lick his wounds. It had been about an hour since she left Murphy and he’d probably be sleeping for most of the day. The sun was just beginning to rise as she walked out of the cemetery. Faith was hungry and horny, as she always was after a brawl, even one as minor as the scuffle she just had with Spike. 

The only thing open at this time was the new McDonald’s, recently renovated and reopened from the tragic disaster that was the Doublemeat Palace. This was better, although not by much. Their breakfast menu was actually pretty tasty though and the adolescent boys working behind the counter would help with her other appetite. 

“Welcome to Mcdonald’s. May I take your order,” the guy, his name tag said Finn, said. 

Faith smiled, it was somewhere between sweet and seductive. She knew that he was taking notice and that he liked what he saw. “Sure, Finn. Medium coffee, black, and a sausage biscuit with a hashbrown,” she told him, looking him straight in the eyes. He seemed nervous. 

“Is that all?” Finn asked her, looking back down at the cash register, his eyes very clearly staring a second too long at her boobs. 

“And an egg mcmuffin with a hashbrown to-go,” she added, figuring Murphy might want something to eat when he woke up. It was the least she could do. Well, she’d really done more than enough already, but a broken nose and bruised ribs could probably use some greasy food. 

“Right, okay. You’re total is—” The employee said, but she cut him off. 

“Meet me out back in 10 minutes.” Faith bit her lip as she took the coffee and food from him. “I’ll give you everything you want.” He nodded as she walked away, the tight leather hugged her slender hips and ass. It was a two for one deal, food and sex; the only requirement for her was the bare minimum of effort when they fucked. 

She was out of there in 30 minutes tops. Sated for now, but the sun was high in the sky and she wanted to check out a few things before she went home. 

Sunnydale High School on a Saturday. Eerily empty and quiet; reminiscent of days long past. Wilkins had destroyed this place on graduation day, an event she missed. She never did get to say goodbye to him, and Robin had moved on too. It had been good for awhile, but she should’ve known it was never going to last. She wondered who was running the school now since Wood had packed and gone.  

Faith had never been able to keep a watcher either, so she didn’t know why it was surprising. No one was worth fighting for and no one ever stayed, so she she should just stop looking, right? Give up because it wasn’t going to make a difference anyway. Yeah, that’s what she’d do. 

The slayer had a hunch there’d be a few crypts filled with sleeping vamps, and she could take a few down before she had to get back. She grabbed Murphy’s Mcdonald’s bag and her stake, heading to the nearest cemetery. Nothing better than a surprise attack.

***

Murphy had woken up after 7 solid hours of sleep. Everything still hurt; his mouth was dry and seemed crusted with something vile. He swiped a hand across his nose, sniffling, and winced. He had forgotten that it was broken. Slowly, he got up and crossed the room, picking up his empty water glass from earlier and filling it in the sink. 

Taking a deep drink of water, he realized what was filling his mouth. The dried blood cracked on his chapped lips and he spit out the pink mixture of blood and water. He grabbed the towel from earlier and cleaned his face. It was better, but not by much. He could safely say last night was probably in his top five worst night’s ever, saved only by meeting Faith. She was mysterious and so was this whole damn town. He took another drink of water, swallowing this one. It was only slightly metallic in taste. 

There was a book by the bed,  _VAMPYR._ Murphy’s reading level was abysmally low, but that word made sense to him. Faith had said vampires were real and that Spike was a vampire. He picked up the book and sitting cross-legged on the bed began to flip through it. The text was tiny and hard for him to process, but there were etchings. Page after page of drawings and sketches of beasts he’d never seen or heard of. _The stuff of nightmares_ he remembered Faith saying. It was all murky and vague, but he had a head full of questions for the girl he had seen dancing in The Bronze, not even a full day ago. 

***

It was mid-afternoon by the time Faith came home, unlocking her door to find Murphy sitting up in bed, the _VAMPYR_ book in his lap as he was bent over trying to read it. It made her tense, but he was too distracted to notice her. 

“You’re awake, Banshee,” she said, announcing her presence and tossing the bag of food at him. “It’s cold, but I thought you might be hungry.”    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: http://www.johnmurfucked.tumblr.com
> 
> This is really going to be the most ridiculous story I ever write, but I can't get enough of slayer trash.


End file.
